Une nuit
by Noctella
Summary: Tenu éveillé à une heure tardive par le printemps, Gon part faire un tour en ville, de nuit... /!\Yaoi shota Hisogon spoiler de la fin de l'arc de Greed Island /!\


**Disclaimer:** Il m'est nécessaire pour cette fanfic de mettre, encore plus que d'habitude, certaines choses au point.  
Premièrement: Évidemment HunterxHunter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété du génial Yoshihiro Togashi qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez.  
Deuxièmement: Cette fanfic est une fanfiction **yaoi et shota** représentant une relation explicite entre deux hommes dont un mineur, elle n'est donc pas destinée à tous.  
Troisièmement: Si le shota est un genre de fiction, la pédophilie et la pornographie infantile sont des crimes méritant une peine à la hauteur de l'horreur de la chose.

**/!\Attention cette fanfiction contient un gros spoiler de la fin de l'arc de Greed Island. Ne la lisez pas si vous n'en êtes pas arrivés là./!\**

PS: Je suis dégoutée par ce que j'avais mit les signes avec lesquels Hisoka s'exprime dans le manga mais que le site ne veut pas les afficher. Si vous connaissez un moyen pour les afficher, dites le moi plz. ;_;

* * *

**Une nuit.**

Gon se retourna à nouveau dans le canapé qui lui servait de lit d'appoint et remonta pour la énième fois le haut du sac de couchage au dessus de ses épaules. Les rayons blanc sale de la lune éclairaient les meubles fatigués et branlants du petit salon mal rangé. Venant du bureau minuscule adjacent à la kitchenette le jeune garçon pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores de Leolio. En tant normal, cela n'aurait pas gêné le petit brun le moins du monde: Gon avait cette capacité fantastique, et au combien animale, de pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où et dans n'importes quelles conditions. Aussi cela ne l'avait-il pas dérangé lorsqu'il avait été désigné, à la courte paille, comme celui qui écoperait du canapé. Après tout, Lelolio avait déjà été bien gentil de les accueillir dans son appartement, aussi médiocre fut-il, plutôt que de demander à Killua, Kurapika, et lui-même de dormir à l'hôtel.

Il est vrai que les circonstances étaient assez exceptionnelles. En effet, après être sortis de Greed Island et s'être retrouvés face à Kaito, les deux jeunes gens avaient jugés utiles de rendre une courte visite à Leolio ne serait-ce que pour lui certifier qu'ils étaient bien en vie. Qu'elle n'avait pas été leur surprise en tombant sur Kurapika qui devait avoir eu une idée similaire.

Ravie de se retrouver, la petite troupe avait bien rit, bien mangé, bien bu, et s'était bien chamaillée. Chacun s'était enquis de la situation de l'autre avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, puis tout le monde était parti se coucher. Leolio avait bien tenté de rester dans son bureau pour travailler tout le restant de la nuit, mais l'alcool avait eu raison de sa résolution, et il s'était endormi sur ses cours de médecine.

Nul doute que le seul encore debout les yeux grands ouverts devait être Gon.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas très bien à identifier les causes de son insomnie. Il avait bu quelques gorgées d'alcool et du jus de fruit, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela perturbe son sommeil. De plus, avec son actuelle maîtrise du nen, il faudrait une quantité bien plus importante de ce genre de substances pour qu'il ne soit plus dans son état normal. Il ne semblait pas non plus au jeune garçon que cela ait un rapport avec la légère, mais prévisible, déception qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque la silhouette de Kaito était apparue devant lui, au lieu de celle de son père. De toute façon, se disait-il, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. L'esprit de Gon n'était donc pas du tout accaparé par ce genre de choses.

Mais par quoi alors ?

Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la lune croissante formait une sorte de sourire étrange au dessus de la ville clignotante. Passant à la vitesse troupeaux de bêtes échevelées, des nuages longilignes courraient le ciel de part et d'autre de l'horizon caché par les immeubles. Gon se défit de son sac de couchage. En boxer et débardeur, dans un silence religieux, il se dirigea vers les battants de bois et de verre qu'il ouvrit: Une bourrasque tiède vint aussitôt embrasser son visage et ses épaules. Le vent venait de sud, il était chargé du parfum envoutant de fleurs tropicales perpétuellement écloses, d'embruns marins venu du bout du monde et de sable du désert tout proche. A ces odeurs se joignaient des milliers de nuances de sueurs et de de maquillages, de repas et d'eaux de Cologne, de pots d'échappement et de marques de cigarettes. L'odeur de la ville au printemps, Gon n'en n'avait pas l'habitude et cela semblait l'atteindre tout particulièrement ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue vide en contre-bas, aux fenêtres éteintes de l'immeuble d'en face, puis concentra ses deux yeux noirs jais en direction des lumières colorées des bars, restaurants et établissement plus ou moins respectables quelques rues plus loin. Il avait envie de sortir, les néons de la ville bourgeonnante l'attiraient.

Le jeune hunter voulu d'abord réveiller son ami Killua pour lui faire profiter de sa ballade nocturne, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, pas sûr que celui-ci soit enchanté d'être réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller faire un promenade dont il ne verrait peut-être pas l'utilité. Gon fit donc de son mieux pour ne réveiller personne en s'habillant, prit le trousseau de clef posé sur guéridon près de l'entrée, et sorti en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

L'air paru d'autant plus doux au jeune garçon une fois qu'il fut dehors.

Il traversa à la hâtes les premières rues muettes et désertiques. Elles ne présentaient aucun intérêt: Il était trop tard pour que les humains s'y promènent, et trop tôt pour que les animaux les investissent. L'enfant s'empressa donc de se diriger vers les lumières qu'il avait aperçu au loin et la foule dont il sentait déjà l'odeur si particulière.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver au milieu d'une grande avenue pleine de lumières et d'inconnus profitant de l'étonnante douceur de cette nuit de printemps.

Gon se mêla à eux.

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point dans l'esprit des autres la ville et la forêt pouvaient être dissociées. Gon lui-même pensait la même chose avant de mettre les pied dans York Shin pour la première fois.

Pourtant ces deux univers se reflétaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. En se promenant au milieu des badauds, le jeune garçon avait l'impression de retrouver la jungle où il avait grandi. La ville avait ses arbres centenaires et noueux qui abritaient la vie tout en pourrissant lentement, mais ils étaient fait de bétons, et on les appelaient immeubles. La ville avait ses rivière et ses torrents charriant ses multitudes de poissons, mais ici on les appelait des rues. La ville, enfin, avait sa faune tout aussi diverse, fascinante et inquiétante que pouvait l'être les animaux des confins des forêts vierges. Se mélangeaient pèle mêle dans un fantastique capharnaüm toutes sortes d'animaux dans toutes sortes d'états. Des bêtes en rûtes de toutes espèces, paradant en s'exhibant tous attributs dehors dans l'espoir d'attirer l'autre sexe; des troupeaux d'individus de même famille ou de même horde formant un ensemble compact pour se protéger; de frêles et inoffensifs herbivores aux bras de carnassiers voraces; des reptiles venimeux jouant avec des oiseaux de passages.

Tous ces petits spectacles se déroulaient sous la lumière impartiale des étoiles fluorescentes de la ville, ventant les mérites d'une boisson ou d'un établissement de débauche quelconque. York Shin ressemblait à toutes les jungles, et comme dans toutes les jungles il arrivait parfois qu'au détour d'un chemin le promeneur distrait...

Se retrouve face à un monstre.

Ainsi, tandis qu'il observaient les poissons multicolores buvant des verres de l'autre côté des vitrines des bars, Gon fut brutalement tiré de sa contemplation amusée.  
Des silhouettes quelconques de la multitude s'était soudainement détachés les contours d'une personne dont la simple vue suffisait à frapper n'importe qui de stupeur...

Hisoka le magicien.

Il se trouvait assis à une des tables du bar, juste derrière la vitre, un verre de cocktail coloré à moitié vide à la main. Son style était à peine moins extravagant qu'à l'accoutumé, et sa chevelure orangée semblait toujours mener une vie propre sur le haut de son crâne, telle la flamme d'une bougie. Immobile, il fixait le jeune garçon avec son sourire de renard. Il avait épinglé l'enfant du regard comme un papillon sur la planche d'un collectionneur. Incapable de bouger le petit doigt, ce dernier ne pouvait que se poser des questions. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il repéré ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le croise maintenant, alors qu'il était seul ? Gon se tendit, se mit instinctivement en position de combat et se protégea avec son ten. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le sourire du psychopathe se fit plus large encore, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le jeune garçon déglutit, il se sentait comme prit de fièvre, de petites gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur ses tempes et il ne pouvait retenir de très faibles tremblements. Le fou avait-il l'intention de l'affronter ? Si oui que ferait-il ? Ce serait leur premier vrai combat depuis la Tour Céleste, leur premier combat sans règles, qui ne se terminerait donc que par le KO d'un des deux participants, ce qui dans ce cas de figure ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

Le cœur de Gon battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre.

Hisoka, quant à lui, observait son jouet favoris avec amusement: Ses sourcils froncés, son regard d'encre brillant de détermination et de crainte mêlées était une vision des plus délicieuses. Mais plus merveilleux encore était cet imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres de l'enfant: Cette minuscule expression de plaisir qui faisait la différences entre les êtres humains normaux... Et ceux qu'Hisoka considérait comme étant dignes d'intérêt. Il leva la main, aussitôt le corps du hunter s'arqua, mais loin de l'attaquer ou de briser la vitre dans cette optique:

Hisoka fit signe à Gon de le rejoindre à sa table.

Le jeune garçon fut tellement surpris que durant une seconde il cessa complètement de se protéger et se défit de sa position de combat. Lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur, il comprit que l'autre hunter ne tenait pas à l'affronter: Si ça avait été le cas, il serait déjà mort. Quant à l'intérieur du bar, cela ne ferait de toute façon pas un bon terrain pour se battre. L'enfant tenta donc de se calmer du mieux qu'il pu, et sans pour autant cesser de surveiller Hisoka, poussa la porte de l'établissement. Gon se doutait que ce n'était pas une brillante idée que de s'installer à la même table qu'un pareil individu, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Et puis avait-il vraiment le choix ? Le jeune garçon et s'assit donc en silence:

« -Tu sais, lui dit son ennemi si tôt qu'il fut installé: Tu aurais très bien pu t'enfuir ou faire mine de m'ignorer quand tu étais encore dans la rue.

Gon grimaça: Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

Tu serais bien embêté s'il s'avérait que je suis en fait accompagné de membres de la Brigade Fantôme un peu revanchards...

Ca non plus l'enfant n'y avait pas pensé, et maintenant il se sentait très bête. Quasiment par réflexe, il fit le tour de la salle des yeux.

Je plaisante, évidemment, je suis seul. Ajouta le magicien en ricanant. Toi aussi apparemment...

-Comment ...?! A peine eut-il réalisé qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et qu'Hisoka avait dit cela au hasard, que le hunter s'était déjà trahis. Je me suis encore fait avoir. Grommela-t-il.

-C'est presque trop simple... Commenta son interlocuteur. Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'un gentil garçon comme toi peu bien faire sans ses amis dans les rues malfamées de York Shin à une heure si tardive ?

-Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de chercher une proie ? Ou d'essayer de te battre contre Kuroro ? Répondit Gon avec aplomb, en essayant de calmer sa jambe qui tremblait sous la table. Certes à Greed Island Hisoka leur avait bien sauvé la mise, mais difficile maintenant pour le jeune garçon de savoir s'il devait s'en méfier ou non, et cette situation l'angoissait légèrement.

-En effet. Répondit le tueur son sourire perpétuel s'allongeant un peu plus: Malheureusement la Brigade n'a pas l'air de tenir à ce que je m'approche de leur chef. Par chance, je reviens d'une visite fort distrayante à un vieil ami qui me permet d'aborder notre rencontre plus sereinement. La vie est bien faite tu ne penses pas ? Nous nous serions croisés une demie heure plus tôt, tu aurais sans doute plus sérieusement considéré la fuite comme une option... Gon réfléchit quelques secondes puis sembla soudain comprendre le sens des paroles du meurtrier:

-Oh... J'imagine que ce « vieil ami » ne recevra plus jamais de visites. Conclut-il.

-Je pense que des gens continueront à venir le voir, disons qu'il ne pourra plus tellement leur faire la conversation. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda subitement Hisoka: Ce « vieil ami » n'était plus qu'un énième jouet cassé dorénavant et en parler ne l'intéressait pas.

-Une limonade. » Répondit Gon du tac au tac.

Hisoka fit signe à la souriante serveuse qui voletait de tables en tables tel un papillon de nuit:

« -Une limonade s'il vous plait.

La serveuse remarqua alors le petit garçon assis à la même table:

-C'est votre petit frère ? Demanda-t-elle plus attendrie par l'adorable bouille de l'enfant qu'attentive.

Gon voulu répondre que non mais le magicien le devança.

-En fait, c'est mon neveu. Ma sœur me l'a laissé pour la semaine.

-Vraiment ? Répondit la serveuse qui n'y vit que du feu. Il est adorable en tout cas.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire... »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la limonade du jeune garçon qu'elle avait fait surmonter d'un petit parasol et accompagner d'une friandise. Elle posa le tout sur la table tout en prenant d'une main l'argent que l'adulte lui tendait, puis elle reparti.

« -Donc ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Gon tout en sortant la pâte de fruit de son emballage brillant.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondit le jeune garçon en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre en donnant une information si peu importante.

-Vraiment... » La voix du tueur se perdit dans les bruits éclectiques du bar.

Après avoir avalé tout rond sa pâte de fruit, Gon prit délicatement le bout de la paille entre ses doigts puis la tira vers lui avec application pour l'allonger un peu. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à une hauteur convenable, il se pencha légèrement dessus, puis fit glisser le fin tuyaux blanc entre ses lèvres avant de le sucer pour faire s'écouler le liquide translucide et pétillant dans sa gorge avec délectation. Sans doute s'en était-il rendu compte et avait-il fait mine de l'ignorer, mais durant tout ce temps le regard d'Hisoka sur son visage et plus précisément ses lèvres avait été plus pesant que l'attraction terrestre.

« -Et quels tourments peuvent bien t'agiter pour que tu en perdes le sommeil ? Demanda l'adulte tout en buvant un gorgée de son cocktail, sans quitter son jeune invité des yeux.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit ce dernier. Il n'y a rien qui me soucie en particulier... Quelque chose entra alors dans son champ de vision qui lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de femmes en jupes courtes de l'autre côté de la rue, il les suivit des yeux, comme aimanté: elles avaient de jolies jambes. Il les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'autre hunter, conscient qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas le quitter des yeux.

-Tu as vécu longtemps dans la forêt pas vrai ? Questionna soudain le fou sans que cela semble avoir de rapport direct avec sa précédente question.

-Oui. Répondit Gon. Je passais pas mal de temps avec les animaux. Il but une gorgée de limonade, il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter l'intérêt subit du tueur pour son insomnie et sa terre natale.

-...A mon avis tu es en chaleur mon petit Gon. Conclut le psychopathe qui semblait très amusé par cette idée.

-Impossible. Répondit très sérieusement l'enfant: Il n'y a que les femelles qui sont en chaleur à cette période de l'année, et puis pas toute les espèces, en plus je suis un humain. Hisoka ricana dans son verre:

-Je ne parle pas que du printemps. Dit-il. Tu as 12 ans, n'est-ce pas ? A ton âge tu dois commencer à éprouver certains _besoins._ Or passer soudain de la jungle dépeuplé à la ville pleine de tes semblables alors que tu as un odorat si sensible aux hormones à un moment, en plus, ou les femmes se découvrent... Je comprends que tu sois un peu chamboulé.

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas ressentis la même chose au printemps dernier... Répondit Gon qui semblait prendre très au sérieux ce que lui disait l'adulte.

-En même temps l'année dernière tu étais encore un enfant.

-J'en suis toujours un. Répliqua naïvement le concerné.

-Évidemment.

-Enfin...

-Enfin ?

-L'année dernière déjà je... Gon s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de sa phrase, rougit furieusement et se précipita sur son verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Il s'était arrêté au bon moment, mais il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime pour en parler à cet espèce de tordu. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point ce sinistre personnage, dont il connaissait pourtant la dangerosité, parvenait à le mettre en confiance. Sans doute était-ce la grande force de ce genre de menteurs. Hisoka aussi finit son verre.

-Huhuhu... Apparemment tu as beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, que dirais-tu d'une ballade ? Bien sûr tu peux encore rentrer, je pense que tu as remarqué que je ne suis pas d'humeur à te courir après ce soir... Gon fixa l'autre hunter quelques secondes droits dans les yeux, puis répondit avec un air de défi et un petit sourire:

-Non. Je viens. »

Hisoka jeta sur la table une pièce pour le pourboire, le temps qu'elle s'arrête de tourner son invité et lui étaient déjà sorti.

Ils marchaient tous deux dans la rue, côte à côte. Guidé par son instinct de survie, Gon gardait entre eux une distance de sécurité au cas où l'assassin changerait subitement d'avis et voudrait le combattre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder un peu partout autour de lui, plus ou moins volontairement.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne contrôlait plus tellement ses mouvements. Une lumière vive attirait son regard d'un côté, une odeur de viande d'un autre, le décolleté d'une adolescente l'accrochait quelques instants, puis soudain un frisson le forçait à se concentrer à nouveau sur le psychopathe. En effet ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir distinctement le regard obscène du fou longer sa nuque, passer sous sa veste, se glisser entre ses omoplates, couler jusqu'à ses reins et s'arrêter longuement sur ses fesses. Être observé de cette manière gênait le jeune hunter, il se sentait rougir et sa gorge se nouait. Quand il commença à trouver la façon dont-il était détaillé suffocante, il s'arrêta de marcher et lança un regard agacé au criminel. Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit sourire narquois, faisant mine de ne pas du tout voir à quoi pouvait bien être liée l'exaspération de Gon.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sans doute parce qu'Hisoka les avaient subtilement guidé dans cette direction, tous deux s'étaient éloignés considérablement de l'allée principale et des badauds qui ne formaient plus qu'une masse lumineuse indistincte. Il étaient seul dans une rue vaguement éclairée par quelques lampadaires, en face d'eux un carrefour donnait sur deux rues encore moins bien éclairées et sur l'immensité noire et silencieuse d'un parc:

« Moi je vais par là. Déclara alors Hisoka en montrant le parc désert du doigt. Il est fermé, mais il suffit de passer par dessus la grille. C'est plus rapide et plus agréable pour rentrer chez moi... Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Gon dévisagea quelques secondes le fou. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant mais qui faisait aussi peur que tous ses autres sourires. L'enfant tourna ensuite la tête en direction de la vaste étendue de ténèbres devant lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il semblait réfléchir intensément à la proposition de l'autre hunter. A ce rythme là, de la fumée allait lui sortir des oreilles. Finalement Hisoka se dit qu'il avait sans doute surestimé la naïveté, ou le goût du risque, de son jeune adversaire et commença à se rapprocher, seul, des grilles du parc:

« -Et bien à une prochaine fois mon jeune ami. Dit-il sans se retourner tout en faisant un petit signe de la main. Soudain une silhouette verte le dépassa en trombe, puis bondit de l'autre côté de la grille.

-Bah alors Hisoka, t'en mets du temps, t'as peur du noir ? Le railla Gon depuis l'intérieur du parc en tirant la langue. Le criminel resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant d'emboîter le pas du jeune garçon.

-Décidément, Gon, tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre. » Déclara-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

L'on entendait pas le moindre murmure, pas le moindre bruissement d'herbes ou de branchages aux milieu des arbres du parc. Les oiseaux s'étaient endormis, personne n'avait eu l'idée de se laisser enfermer pour la nuit, et le vent était retombé. Même les chats errants, les rats et autres créatures peuplant ce genre d'endroits la nuit se taisaient. Peut-être cela était-il du à la présence d'Hisoka.

Par contraste avec la ville brillante comme un cristal, le jardin semblait plongé dans une obscurité totale que les faibles rayons du croissant de lune ne parvenaient pas à briser. Cette situation aurait du conduire le plus jeune à s'éloigner au maximum du fou, mais au lieu de cela les deux s'étaient légèrement rapprochés. L'ombre, bien qu'elle ne soit que très partielle pour les deux hunter puisqu'ils maitrisaient le gyo, conférait à cette promenade un un sentiment d'intimité particulier qui avait permis à Hisoka de se rapprocher et à Gon de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Le stoïcisme du jeune garçon était d'ailleurs admirable étant donné les circonstances. Non seulement depuis tout à l'heure Hisoka n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de le harceler du regard, comme lui seul savait le faire, mais en plus la proximité du meurtrier laissait présager que celui-ci avait en tête un plan qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution avant que sa proie ne soit à nouveau noyée par la foule, de l'autre côté des grilles du parc. Peut-être l'innocent garçon ne se rendait-il pas vraiment compte de la dangerosité de la situation...

Un bruissement de feuille parvint soudain à l'oreille de Gon, il focalisa son gyo sur la source du bruit, découvrant un lapin qui s'empressa de regagner son terrier. A peine le jeune hunter eut-il le temps de se retourner, qu'il sentit une main lui agripper fermement la mâchoire et une paire de lèvre se coller aux siennes. La langue d'Hisoka se fraya sans mal un chemin jusque dans la bouche du jeune garçon mais n'eu pas le loisir de s'y promener longtemps. Brusquement: le jeune hunter la mordit férocement, avant d'écarter le magicien de lui d'une violente gifle et de cracher sur le sol un petit cachet blanc. L'enfant lança au criminel un regard furieux:

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien, répondit le fou tout en se rapprochant à nouveau dangereusement de sa proie, juste un petit quelque chose pour te détendre. Gon fixa alors son agresseur droit dans les yeux, et avec le même ton assuré dissimulant la même voix tremblante que lorsqu'ils se battaient il déclara:

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Durant quelques secondes, Hisoka se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette phrase, si l'excitation n'avait pas eu totalement raison de sa capacité d'écoute. Et dans l'hypothèse où il aurait bien entendu, sans doute devait-il avoir mal compris. Impossible que le même gamin encore tout étourdit par la chaire à peine découverte de jeunes filles en fleur sous-entende ce qu'il avait... Je suis un peu naïf mais pas complètement idiot non plus. Ajouta alors le plus jeune dont les joues commençaient à rougir légèrement. Jamais je ne suivrais quelqu'un en qui j'ai aussi peu confiance, seul, dans un parc désert, sans m'attendre à quelque chose. Le plus âgé en resta muet de surprise mais ne tarda pas à se ressaisir, il devait forcément y avoir un hic.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises très bien ce qui est en train de se produire.

-Vraiment ? » D'un pas assuré le jeune garçon réduisit la faible distance qui les séparait, empoigna d'une main ferme le haut du psychopathe et le tira jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que le sien; avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avec la langue. Les doigts et les lèvres du petit hunter tremblaient très légèrement, mais en dehors de cela, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Sa petite langue, chaude et ronde, explorait les coins et recoins de la bouche d'Hisoka qui, proprement stupéfait, mit un temps avant de jouer à son tour. Quand il le fit cependant, il ne se retint pas, brutalisant, envahissant la bouche offerte. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre la tête de l'enfant, l'empêchant de fuir le contact de plus en plus profond, tandis que l'autre main s'évertuait déjà à ouvrir sa veste verte. Mais la position était inconfortable pour tous deux de part leur différence évidente de taille et ils ne tardèrent pas à rompre le baiser, plus par nécessité que par envie. Les joues de Gon avaient pris la couleur de pommes mûres. Mu par un réflexe totalement enfantin il s'essuya la bouche avec le poing puis désigna du regard un bosquet d'arbres proches aux troncs épais. Hisoka arrivait de moins en moins à se faire à l'idée que le petit garçon non seulement ait une idée de ce qu'était l'acte sexuel, mais même une idée suffisamment précise pour être capable de désigner un lieu adéquat. Non pas que cela déplaise à l'adulte, au contraire, ce dernier était émerveillé et surexcité par cette perspective: Gon était un adversaire follement amusant, une personnalité fascinante et maintenant un partenaire sexuel surprenant... Mais jusqu'où exactement se prolongeait la face cachée de l'iceberg ?

Gon se posa dos au tronc d'un chêne, les paumes contre l'écorces, les jambes écartés, les yeux scintillant de défit, d'amusement, de peur et surtout, surtout, de plaisir. Le magicien vint se placer face à lui, il glissa sa jambe dans l'espace formé entre les cuisses rosées et à peine couverte du jeune garçon et appuya volontairement avec insistance sur l'entrejambe, s'y frottant, s'y glissant, à la manière d'un énorme serpent.

L'enfant appréciait ce massage, il s'y abandonna, les yeux clos. La jambe d'Hisoka était large et dure, procurant une sensation diffuse. Le frottement de tissu de son boxer et de son short sur son sexe lui plaisait, la pression de la jambe aussi. Il sentait son membre se durcir sous l'assaut du plus âgé. Il s'était déjà touché, il connaissait ces sensations, mais là c'était très... Différent. Déjà parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre main, ni de son propre corps, et ensuite parce qu'il sentait bien que le jeu ne s'arrêterait pas là. Le tibia et le genoux du magicien ne se contentait pas de fureter près de son membre, ils s'aventuraient plus loin appuyant éhontément entre ses fesses. Le plaisir et l'excitation qu'éprouvait Gon était à la hauteur de son appréhension.

De son côté l'adulte déviant était subjugué par l'abandon total du plus jeune à ses avances. Ce dernier bougeait ses hanches étroites en rythme avec la jambe du fou, allant à son encontre. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte en « o », les joues empourprées, il satisfaisait son désir avec une splendide impudeur. Si le hunter le plus âgé savait d'expérience que les utilisateurs du nen du renforcement étaient surtout guidés par leur instinct, cette propension naturelle prenait chez son partenaire une dimension inespérée. Sans arrêter de jouer avec son entre-jambe, Hisoka ôta la veste de Gon et commença à suçoter son cou. Le jeune brun se laissa faire avec délectation tandis que son partenaire ôtait maintenant son débardeur, dévoilant son torse délicat où résidait pourtant une force insoupçonnée. Il décolla quelques instants le dos de l'enfant du tronc d'arbre, sembla trafiquer quelque chose, puis souleva le petit corps chaud et le plaqua un peu brutalement contre l'écorce à une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur. Les pieds du petit hunter ne touchaient plus le sol ce qui le déboussola un peu, mais il comprit mieux les raisons de cet étrange rituel lorsque le magicien le lâcha et qu'il ne tomba pas. En fait, le manieur de nen le plus âgé venait de le coller au tronc à l'aide de son pansy gum pour le maintenir à une hauteur adéquat.

A partir de là les attouchements du psychopathe reprirent de plus belle, il suçait, mordillait, léchait avec une maîtrise calculée toute la gorge du jeune garçon depuis le bas de la mâchoire jusqu'aux clavicules laissant sur tout cet espace de vastes, mais éphémères, marques rouges. En même temps ses mains courraient sur le torse de Gon, ses doigts jouant avec les tétons rosés et tendus de sa proie, massant les mamelons à peine dessinés comme il l'aurait fait avec les seins d'une femme. De temps à autres un petit rire cristallin s'échappait des lèvres de l'enfant. Personne n'avait jamais caressé son torse avant et cela lui semblait très légèrement absurde, en plus ça le chatouillait. Pour autant ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout couplé aux va et viens de la jambe un peu plus bas, qui n'avaient jamais cessés. Petit à petit les lèvres du magicien se dirigèrent vers les tétons durcis. Sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de l'un d'eux, tandis que ses lèvres le suçait. Le rire de Gon devint très légèrement nerveux lorsqu'il sentit les dents du meurtrier mordiller sa peau. Il sembla se souvenir subitement de quelque chose et poussa d'une main la tête de l'adulte tout en s'arrangeant pour que leurs regards se croisent:

« -J'ai oublié un truc. Dit le jeune hunter d'un ton qui se voulait assuré pour couvrir sa respiration saccadée: Tu n'essayes pas de me tuer, tu n'essaye pas de me blesser, et tu ne laisses pas de marques que les autres puissent voir. Ils se fixèrent tous deux un temps, le regard d'Hisoka brillait d'une lueur plus malsaine que d'habitude, en supposant que ce soit possible, et après s'être léché les lèvres un vilain sourire apparu sur sa face de carnassier venimeux.

-Je m'arrangerait pour ne pas te tuer ni te blesser, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon ça ne m'apporterait rien. Tout en disant cela il commença à défaire les lacets et ôter les chaussures de Gon. Mais pourquoi sembles-tu si préoccupé à l'idée que d'autres découvrent des traces de mon passage sur ton corps ? Tu as peur de mettre ton jeune ami Killua en rogne ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur, tout en retirant les chaussettes du jeune garçon.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Killua vient faire là dedans ? Demanda l'enfant, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité, qui n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. La bouche d'Hisoka embrassait maintenant un à un les doigts de pieds du petit garçon qui tressaillait à ce contact.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as appris à embrasser ? Entre autre... Tout en posant cette question le criminel léchait maintenant le dessus du pied de son partenaire, se dirigeant vers la cheville.

-Non pas du tout. Répondit le jeune brun, étonné à l'idée que l'on puisse penser ça. Le fou mordillait maintenant sa cheville, il pouffa avant d'ajouter d'une voix encore rieuse: Killua fait très mature, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà eu un rendez-vous, ni qu'il sache comment si prendre dans ce genre de situation.

-Parce que toi oui ? Les crochets venimeux du pervers glissaient maintenant contre le mollet du petit hunter.

-Oui. J'ai déjà eu quelques rendez-vous avec des femmes plus âgées qui passaient par l'île.

-Ca n'explique pas que tu sois si calme face aux caresses d'un _homme_ de plus deux fois ton âge. Répliqua le malade tout en léchant du bout de la langue l'intérieur du genoux.

-Non ça c'est à cause des marins. Hisoka se figea à mi-cuisse et jeta à sa jeune proie un regard stupéfié. Il n'imaginait pas que le face caché de l'iceberg descende aussi profondément, si bien qu'il ne savait plus trop s'il était émoustillé à l'idée que Gon ne soit plus vierge du tout, ou déçu. On voit toute sortes de choses dans un port, et à force d'observer les marins j'ai appris deux trois trucs. Conclu alors le jeune garçon. Rassuré, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, de savoir que les connaissances de son jeune adversaire étaient strictement théoriques, le magicien arrêta son ascension au niveau du short de sa proie.

-Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je laisse de marque. Fit-il remarquer à cette dernière tout en faisant le tour de la petite cuisse ronde avec sa langue.

-Je veux juste éviter les questions gênantes. »

A peine eu-t-il formulé sa réponse que le jeune hunter sentit une des mains du roux détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir sa braguette tandis que l'autre maintenait la jambe qu'il embrassait éloignée de sa consœur. Les longs doigts fins d'Hisoka défirent avec aisance le bas en tissu vert qui vint rejoindre la veste déjà au sol. N'ayant plus d'obstacle devant elles, les lèvres du criminel continuèrent à monter jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer. Le fou regarda alors en direction du visage de son jeune partenaire, espérant y trouver une pointe d'appréhension, mais ce qu'il y vit était encore plus fascinant. Gon, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres, fixait intensément la bouche de son partenaire, son regard trahissait une excitation grandissant de secondes en secondes paradoxalement mêlée à une crainte elle aussi croissante. Il savait ce que le fou allait lui faire, il le savait, et il n'attendait que ça.

Par jeu, le magicien continua à fixer sa frêle victime tandis que ses doigts se glissaient subrepticement à l'intérieur d'une des jambes du boxer, caressant l'aine, encore invisible, du bout des doigts. Dans le même temps, le psychopathe vint embrasser le nombril de l'enfant. Il y glissait sa langue, la tournait, la courbait, sans se défaire de son expression lubrique, déclenchant des frissons incontrôlés chez son partenaire. D'un geste très lent il finit par retirer, centimètres après centimètres, le boxer du petit brun, finissant par dénuder son sexe dressé. Il dirigea vers celui-ci ses fines lèvres de serpent avec lesquels il frôla le membre sur toute sa longueur, respectable pour un garçon de l'âge de Gon. S'il appréciait l'attente lorsqu'elle précédait un plaisir intense, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Hisoka traînait autant à sucer l'autre hunter, il cherchait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Aussi ne se gêna t-il pas pour déclarer d'une voix mielleuse:

« -Et bien mon mignon petit Gon, quelques caresses et tu es déjà tout excité ? Tu devrais avoir honte...

Le criminel cru être parvenu à ses fins lorsqu'il sentit le pied de la jambe libre de l'enfant s'appuyer contre son épaule. Mais en réalité...

-Retire ton haut. Lui intima le jeune hunter avec une assurance impressionnante et un sourire joueur. Le regard de l'adulte se fit interrogateur. Si je suis le seul tout nu, c'est pas drôle... Et puis je préfère.»

Une fois de plus, la surprise rendit le fou totalement muet. Cette dernière phrase sous-entendait des milliers d'autres choses qui étourdissaient Hisoka d'excitation.

C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il se prêta au jeu initié par le jeune garçon. Tranquillement, il se redressa et se défit de son haut, le relevant avec la lenteur étudiée d'un strip-teaser. Lorsqu'il eu finit, s'offrait aux yeux grands ouverts de Gon le torse sec et musculeux du monstre, taillé en un triangle parfait, reflet d'années d'entrainement, de combats, et très probablement d'autant de crimes abjectes. Le serpent constata bien évidemment l'attention dont son corps faisait l'objet. La première fois déjà l'attitude de Gon lorsqu'il l'avait vu nu à Greed Island avait étonné le meurtrier. En effet contrairement à Killua le brun semblait tendu, mais pas choqué. A ce moment là, il avait attribué ce comportement au fait que tous deux soient du même sexe, après réflexion ce n'était peut-être pas le seul facteur.

Il est vrai que le jeune hunter détaillait avec beaucoup d'attention le corps du magicien. Après tout c'était aussi grâce à cette capacité d'observation que l'enfant était parvenu à une telle maîtrise du nen à son âge. Cette façon de détailler et d'analyser était de l'ordre du réflexe animal. Mais dans le cas d'Hisoka c'était légèrement différent. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son île, et même un peu avant, le jeune manieur de nen avait eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de combattants différents: Des hommes, des femmes, des gros des faméliques, des petits, des immenses, des carrés et des souples. Mais Hisoka était le seul à lui avoir donné l'impression si prégnante et profonde qu'il était hors catégorie, qu'il n'était même pas humain, et que cette inhumanité se reflétait jusque dans son anatomie. Telle une énorme murène serpentant au fond d'un récif, Hisoka était l'équilibre parfait entre une musculature puissante et une souplesse intrinsèque. Aucun de ses mouvement n'était lourd, aucune de ses actions n'était pataude, la maîtrise de chacun de ses muscles était proprement parfaite. Et c'était précisément ce qui fascinait à ce point le jeune Gon, encore débutant malgré son don divin et sa soif dévorante d'apprendre. A ces yeux, c'était là que se trouvait la beauté et la sensualité du monstre.

« -La vue te plait ? La question d'Hisoka était purement rhétorique, les yeux lumineux de Gon, son petit sourire ravi et ses joues empourprées parlaient pour lui.

-Oui. » Répondit-il malgré tout, sans avoir vraiment écouté la question.

Le criminel reprit sa place entre les jambes de son jeunes partenaire, exerçant avec la langue de petits mouvements circulaires sur l'aine du garçon avant de s'approcher de nouveau de sa verge. Il commença par donner sur le sexe à la peau délicate de petits coups de langues qui faisaient chaque fois frissonner son partenaire de délectation. Puis lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du petit gland rond et rose encore entouré en grande partie par la peau du prépuce, il jeta à sa proie un énième regard obscène, avant de le décalotter avec ses lèvres... Terriblement... Lentement.

Gon serrait les dents de frustration et respirait fort. Toujours mu par ce désir de satisfaction pressant, il appuya d'une main sur la tête de son partenaire. En vain, celui-ci n'avait que faire de ses suppliques. Il continua à agir comme il l'entendait. Le pénis du plus jeune toujours entre ses lèvres, il s'appliqua à jouer avec du bout de la langue. Le fou ne se décida à céder que lorsque le jeune hunter commença à exercer avec son bassin des mouvements de va et vient équivoques. Le jeune brun retint à peine un cri de plaisir lorsqu'Hisoka resserra son étreinte sur son membre. Il pouvait sentir distinctement le contact et les mouvements de sa langue chaude et humides le long de sa verge, et ses lèvres fines se glisser jusqu'à la peau de son ventre avant de revenir, avec un rythme de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à son gland. Les doigts enroulés dans les mèches de cheveux rousses de son adversaire, un pied nu bien à plat sur les muscles de son dos qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau, les yeux rivés sur cette bouche qui l'accueillait avec talent, Gon s'offrait totalement et avec délice à ces sensations merveilleusement nouvelles. Jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Le psychopathe n'avala pas tout de suite a semence du jeune garçon, au lieu de cela il la garda dans sa bouche avant d'aller embrasser précipitamment sa proie. Désagréablement surprise, cette dernière avala avec une pointe de dégoût le liquide au goût âcre et légèrement salé qui venait d'envahir sa bouche. L'adulte déviant rompit alors le baiser:

« -C'était rapide. Se moqua-t-il.

-On parie que tu tiens moins longtemps que moi. Répliqua l'enfant après s'être essuyé la bouche. Le criminel ricana:

-Je serais curieux de voir ça...

-Descends moi de là et tu verras. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu me touches la tête ou la nuque, donc tu colleras tes mains au tronc avec ton pansy gum.

-Aucun soucis. Chantonna le criminel tout en décrochant son jeune camarade de jeu. Et dire que j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te déboiter la mâchoire pour obtenir ce genre de faveurs de ta part. Décidément mon petit Gon quel _gentil _garçon tu fais.

-Ça non plus ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Signala Gon tout en se félicitant intérieurement que son goût des paris stupides ait été plus rapide que les plans d'Hisoka.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs appuyé contre le tronc, les mains dans le dos. Debout face à lui, la bouche du jeune garçon arrivait à peine au dessus de son pubis. Après l'avoir détaillé de courtes secondes l'enfant posa ses petites mains agiles sur son ventre plat et se mit à caresser ses abdominaux. Le fou aurait bien enjoint l'autre hunter à se presser un peu, mais la situation était bien trop amusante, aussi prit-il son mal en patience.

Les mains du jeune brun ne tardèrent pas à quitter le torse du plus âgé pour être remplacées par sa bouche. Il commença par embrasser sa peau avec délicatesse avant de la lécher comme un chiot. Celle-ci avait un goût salé et légèrement métallique, le goût du sang. Bien vite les baisers, et les coups de langues laissèrent place à des suçons de plus en plus longs et à de petites morsures qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Pendant ce temps, les doigts du jeune garçon s'évertuaient à se glisser à l'intérieur du pantalon du psychopathe, caressant son sexe dur et long à travers son boxer. Bien vite, le jeune hunter jugea tout ce tissu inopportun et tira d'un geste sec pantalon et boxer vers le bas, dénudant l'érection pulsante de son partenaire. Il prit le sexe tendu dans l'une de ses mains, par curiosité et pour en évaluer la taille. Se faisant, il releva la tête en direction d'Hisoka, arborant le sourire malicieux d'un enfant se faisant prier.

Malheureusement, le criminel avait suffisamment de maîtrise pour que sa frustration ne transparaisse pas sur son visage, et bien qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, il affichait toujours un sourire narquois et satisfait. Légèrement déçut, le brun continua cependant son petit jeu d'exploration, caressant diverses parties du membres du plus âgé tout en l'observant, à l'affut du moindre changement d'expression, de la plus petite trace de frustration. Il le touchait comme il l'aurait fait pour lui. Commençant d'abord masser ses bourses, avant de caresser le membre dans toute sa longueur, jusqu'au frein, jouant du bout des doigts avec le gland et l'urètre. Malgré les tentatives d'Hisoka pour le cacher, Gon ne tarda pas à remarquer que c'était précisément là que se trouvait son point sensible. Le plus jeune entama donc sa fellation en commençant par la base de la verge, qu'il lécha, yeux mi-clos, avant de parvenir au gland qu'il lécha lui aussi, comme une glace. Il en faisait le tour du bout de la langue, le suçotait, glissait l'extrémité humide de sa langue dans le creux formé par l'urètre: Le tout sans quitter le psychopathe des yeux, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son impassibilité. Quand il jugea le moment venu, le jeune garçon glissa enfin le membre épais dans sa bouche et entama un va et viens.

On sentait dans ses mouvement une certaine similitude avec ce que venait de lui faire son partenaire, pour autant il restait concentré sur ce qu'il avait identifié comme les « points faibles » de celui-ci. Le résultat, le jeune garçon pu le constater en levant les yeux, était à la hauteur de ses efforts. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le magicien ne le regardait plus; son sourire narquois de supériorité s'était mué en un sourire de seul délassement qu'il tentait de masquer en serrant les dents, refusant de s'abandonner totalement à l'ivresse qu'il ressentait: peut-être aussi parce que s'il l'avait fait il aurait égorgé sa proie sans sommation. L'attitude de l'autre hunter amusait l'enfant. Pouvoir assister à la lutte intérieur du monstre, et savoir qu'il était capable de le mettre dans cet état, lui donnait une impression de puissance qu'il ne parvenait jamais à atteindre lorsqu'ils combattaient. Par jeu, le jeune garçon prit un peu plus profondément le membre du meurtrier en bouche, contrôlant parfaitement son réflexe vomitif, il n'eut aucun mal à glisser le gland de son partenaire jusqu'au niveau de ses amygdales avant de déglutir. En resserrant ainsi les parois de chaires roses, chaudes et humides, sur le sexe dur comme de la pierre du fou, le petit manieur de nen était certain de la puissance des sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Le jeune hunter sentit alors une mains agripper brutalement ses cheveux, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, tout son corps se paralysa de terreur. Au dessus de lui, Hisoka arborait cette même expression sadique que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un, son sourire était devenu totalement malsain, et la façon dont-il tenait Gon ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de fuite.

« Gon... La voix du criminel était atrocement déformée par l'excitation. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu veux. Tu sais très bien à quel point je _meurs_ d'envie de te faire _très_ mal. Et tu sais aussi combien il m'est _difficile_ de me retenir... Ceci dit, tu es doué à ce petit jeu. Sa main passa de l'avant à l'arrière de la tête de l'enfant, ses doigts posés sur sa nuque comme les pattes d'une énorme araignée, il commença à exercer dessus une légère pression. Voyons voir jusqu'où tu peux aller. »

Réduit à l'état de pantin incapable de réflexion par l'effroi, le jeune brun n'opposa aucune résistance. Le sexe d'Hisoka s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans sa gorge, tremblante, comme le reste de son corps. Lorsque sa lèvres inférieure entra en contact avec ses bourses, sachant qu'il était physiquement impossible d'aller plus loin l'adulte desserra sa prise. Le jeune garçon respirait difficilement la gorge ainsi obstruée et dans un tel état de panique. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune autre émotion. Au bout d'un temps, le carnassier se décida à éloigner la tête de sa proie, extrayant son membre de sa bouche sur toute sa longueur. Aussitôt qu'il lâcha prise, l'enfant se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. A croire que c'était la peur seule qui l'avait maintenu debout jusqu'à maintenant.

De son côté le psychopathe s'était calmé. Ce serait trop bête de céder à ses pulsions maintenant et de se priver, et d'une partie de jambe en l'air sans doute mémorable, et du combat d'une vie. Il ne s'était quand même pas donné tant de peine à se restreindre et à faire arriver ce joli fruit à maturité pour céder maintenant... D'ailleurs ce dérapage subite n'était absolument pas contrôlé. A vrai dire, Hisoka n'était pas un habitué des relations consentantes. Tout être humain normalement constitué répondait à ses avances par un non cinglant, et les rares qui acceptaient le regrettaient généralement à mi-parcours transformant assez vite l'acte en viole à peine déguisé. A force le fou s'y était fait, si bien que l'acceptation totale, voire l'enthousiasme, de Gon l'avait complètement prit au dépourvu et allumé comme une torche.

Face à lui l'enfant tremblait comme un feuille, les yeux un peu dans le vague, il respirait fort. Il était sûrement en état de choc. N'en tenant guère compte, le fou acheva de se déshabiller, puis se laissa glisser contre le tronc jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise sur l'herbe tendre et fraiche du parc, adossé à l'arbre. Ses jambes passaient entre celles du petit hunter. Si tous les muscles du jeune garçon semblaient avoir lâché prise, l'un d'eux en revanche avait été vivifié par cette expérience. Un vilain sourire revint sur le visage du criminel tandis qu'il attirait le corps délicat de son partenaire à lui.

Le black-out de Gon n'avait duré que quelques secondes après que le fou ait lâché sa tête. Avant il était parfaitement conscient mais bien trop horrifié pour se contrôler et là il avait l'impression que son corps refusait de coopérer. En vérité, l'enfant était très proche de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait vu Hisoka de près pour la première fois. Ses membres ne répondaient plus et il avait l'impression d'avoir un téléphone en mode vibreur derrière ses côtes. Le jeune brun le comprit sans mal: Il venait de voir le visage de la mort avec une netteté qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait eu peur et que c'était une bonne chose. Dans le règne animal, la peur était nécessaire, et son absence ne conduisait qu'à une mort rapide et idiote. Sa seconde, beaucoup moins rassurante et peut-être bien plus étrange, fut qu'il n'avait pas eu QUE peur. Hisoka l'attira à lui, le tirant de son introspection pour l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon répondit sans mal au baiser, tout comme aux caresse du meurtrier sur son sexe tendu, ses fesses rosées, ses jambes fines et ses reins. Tout en embrassant son assaillant avec passion, Gon se dit que frôler la mort avait été une expérience satisfaisante, et qu'il avait hâte de voir la suite.

Voyant que l'enfant était revenu à lui, le magicien l'éloigna un petit peu, puis, tout en lui caressant le torse d'une main, sembla fureter de l'autre derrière l'oreille de son partenaire. Exactement comme un magicien de fête foraine, il fit subitement apparaître dans sa main un petit objet carré et brillant. Un autre tour de passe passe, et le préservatif, débarrassé de son emballage, apparu dans son autre main. Naïf, le jeune hunter fit preuve d'un émerveillement qui amusa beaucoup son cruel partenaire:

« -Comment tu as fait ? Lui demanda sa proie: Normalement il faut des manches pour ce tour...

-Un bon magicien ne révèle pas ses astuces, pas vrai ? »

Tout en disant cela, il déroula le préservatif sur un des ses doigts qu'il glissa entre les fesses rebondies du jeune brun. Doucement d'abord, pour que le lubrifiant se dépose correctement, il fit le tour de son l'intimité. Intrigué, le jeune manieur de nen manqua de se tordre le cou pour voir ce que faisait exactement le criminel avec ses doigts, mais Hisoka l'en empêcha d'un baiser. A vrai dire, le psychopathe doutait que le courage du jeune chiot survive à ce qui allait suivre.

Après l'avoir bien massé tout en détournant son attention, le plus âgé glissa doucement son doigt, entouré du préservatif couvert de lubrifiant, dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus aisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Loin de se contracter, il sentit les muscles de sa proie se détendre complètement pour l'accueillir. Le serpent venimeux cessa d'embrasser Gon quelques instants histoire de voir exactement dans quel état se trouvait sa victime: Mais celle-ci semblait enchantée. Elle souriait, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rosées de plaisir. Ses sourcils un peu froncés prouvaient bien que l'expérience n'était pas totalement indolore, mais elle était nouvelle. Or c'était cette nouveauté des sensations éprouvées qui plaisait énormément au petit brun, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr lequel de la douleur ou du plaisir prévalait actuellement.

L'adulte déviant n'eut donc aucun mal à glisser un deuxième doigts entre les cuisses de son jeune adversaire. Pas plus qu'il n'eut de mal, à force d'explorer l'intérieur du corps de celui-ci, à trouver l'emplacement de la prostate. A chaque fois qu'il l'a frôlait, le jeune hunter, électrisé, poussait un gémissement aigu témoignant de l'intensité du plaisir ressenti. Si bien qu'assez vite à court de patience, Hisoka cessa ces attouchements et sortit de nulle part un autre préservatif qu'il enfila sur son sexe, sous le regard attentif de son partenaire avant de... Croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. Gon le regarda, perplexe:

« -Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, non ? Le petit brun évalua la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil, il était à califourchon sur les hanches du magicien, juste derrière lui son membre tendu et lubrifié frôlait de temps à autres ses fesses galbées.

-... Je crois oui. Répondit-il après une courte hésitation.

-Alors je t'en prie. » Lui répondit cruellement le fou.

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, le jeune garçon se plaça au dessus de la verge de son partenaire qu'il tenait d'une main, l'approcha de son intimité, puis s'empala, lentement, pour ne pas se blesser, sur le sexe dur, long et épais du psychopathe. Sa main libre lui servait d'appuis sur le ventre ferme de son partenaire. Pour le moment l'enfant était trop concentré sur la manœuvre pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à cette pénétration. Il y fut cependant très vite confronté lorsque, d'un geste extrêmement vif, Hisoka vint balayer la main qui lui servait d'appui et qu'il glissa d'un coup sur toute la longueur du membre, poussé par la gravité. La douleur, la surprise, et la profondeur de cette présence étrangère lui apparurent d'un coup, le heurtant comme une gifle. Il cru qu'il allait vomir. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Avec la même main qui avait pressé la pénétration, le criminel se mit à toucher le sexe toujours tendu de sa proie. Le masturbant rapidement. Gon commença alors à bouger des hanches, presque par réflexe, sentant à chaque mouvements ceux de la verge en lui. La surprise et la douleur une fois dissipées, en partie par les attentions du magicien sur son membre, le jeune hunter pu évaluer un peu mieux ce qu'il ressentait. C'était agréable, intense et chaud. Il en voulait plus, mais n'arrivait pas à bien contrôler le bas de son corps à cette fin. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y mettre beaucoup d'efforts ceci dit, car le serpent, tout aussi frustré que lui par cet état de fait, attrapa ses hanches et l'aida à se déplacer de bas en haut, de plus en plus vite. Ponctuant ses mouvement de coups de reins, le fou s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le petit corps offert avec délice de son partenaire. Ce dernier arborait un visage de pure aise, rouge d'une oreille à l'autre, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche ouverte en un sourire total et sincère. Il poussait des cris de plus en plus splendides et bestiaux tandis que le sexe d'Hisoka allait et venait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort, heurtant chaque fois cet endroit de son corps, dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à lors, et qui lui procurait le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ait jamais ressentit. Assez vite, Gon sentit tout ses muscles se contracter, et jouit puissamment. L'étau de chaire se resserrant autour de son sexe, Hisoka ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi, dans un râle de pure satisfaction.

Parfaitement détendu et apaisé, le meurtrier se retira et laissa son partenaire se lover contre lui, sa tête aux cheveux noirs hirsutes dans le creux de son épaule. Au contacte de ce petit corps tout chaud et encore moelleux posé sur ses muscles secs et durs, il se sentait totalement calme et indifférent à l'univers, encore plus peut-être que d'habitude. Il se préparait mentalement à la lointaine perspective de devoir se lever lorsqu'il entendit d'un coup l'enfant lui dire distinctement, à voix haute, et sans honte aucune:

« Encore. »

Le magicien ne prit même pas le temps de formuler une réponse. Il attrapa le jeune hunter, puis le jeta sur l'herbe avant d'embrasser et de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps du front jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes, le temps de retrouver sa vigueur. Quand ce fut le cas, il fit apparaître un nouveau préservatif qu'il enfila avant de prendre le jeune brun sans aucune préparation, en levrette cette fois. Ce dernier semblait totalement satisfait, il se cramponnait aux touffes d'herbe tout en criant son contentement, de petites gouttes de sueurs apparaissant un peu partout sur son corps. Se contrôlant de mieux en mieux, il venait maintenant à l'encontre des coups de reins butoirs d'Hisoka, augmentant encore l'intensité, mais à ce stade là on pouvait parler de violence, de l'acte.

Après qu'il ait tous deux atteint l'orgasme, le manège se reproduisit encore deux fois, toujours initié par Gon. Ils auraient d'ailleurs sans doute continué plus longtemps s'il n'avaient pas été à deux doigts de l'évanouissement au bout de la quatrième fois.

Au loin, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir très légèrement et les étoiles à disparaître les unes après les autres. Il serait bientôt 5h, peut-être 5h30 heures du matin. Les oiseaux chantaient déjà depuis quelques minutes, mais en dehors de cela, la ville n'était qu'un immense bloc de silence précédant la cacophonie de l'aube. Adossés à l'arbre, les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle, les yeux dans le vide, la peau humide à cause de la sueur d'une part et de la rosée de l'autre. Par fierté, Gon se leva le premier, se dirigeant en titubant vers une marre à quelques mètres de là pour y faire quelques ablutions. Après l'avoir regardé faire quelque minute, Hisoka le rejoignit. Il aurait bien proposé à l'enfant de lui laver le dos, mais se doutant de l'insatiabilité sexuelle de ce dernier et de sa propre attraction pour celle-ci, le magicien préféra éviter tout contact physique. D'autant plus que malgré son apparente tranquillité et sa posture droite, le plus jeune avait l'air d'être épuisé et de souffrir atrocement:

« -Tu veux que je te portes jusque là où tu crèches ? Proposa l'adulte, peu enjoué à l'idée que le petit garçon s'évanouisse au milieu d'une rue passante sur le trajet du retour.

-Non ça ira. Menti Gon, mal, évidemment. Puis l'enfant jeta un coup d'œil au serpent tandis qu'il se rhabillait et déclara, sur le ton de la constatation: Si j'avais fait 1 mètre 80 tu m'aurais laissé te prendre, pas vrai ? Le criminel marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir.

-C'est pas grave, répondit le jeune garçon tout en s'habillant, c'était bien comme ça. » A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase et finit de s'habiller qu'il reçut un coup fantastique sur la tempe qui l'assomma immédiatement.

Hisoka prit aussitôt le petit corps désarticulé dans ses bras, c'était le seul moyen de ramener Gon chez Leolio; le magicien avait deviné par déduction qu'il devait loger chez le médecin en formation; sans risquer de le voir tomber à mi-parcours.

En chemin, Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit son jeune partenaire. Évidemment, il avait menti, si Gon avait été un adulte, ou plutôt, s'il en avait eu les proportions, sans doute son comportement aurait-il différé drastiquement. D'ailleurs, le psychopathe frissonnait à la seule pensée d'être plaqué, touché, puis prit violemment par une version adulte du jeune manieur de nen. Après tout ce n'était pas la fierté qui étouffait le criminel et du moment qu'elle possédait le goût du vice et de la nouveauté, la pratique importait peu.

Pour autant, il était entièrement totalement et parfaitement satisfait de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Or cet état de plénitude était peu commun chez le fou, perpétuellement en quête d'un nouveau jouet pour le distraire. Le jeune brun avait donc dépassé de loin toute ses espérances, et si leur prochain combat était à la hauteur de leurs ébats de cette nuit... Le magicien préféra ne pas y penser au risque de devenir violent.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la fenêtre, ouverte, de l'appartement de Leolio. Ayant effacé son nen, il entra, puis posa sa proie sur le canapé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il attrapa un téléphone portable, qu'il identifia sans mal comme étant celui du jeune garçon, sur un meuble, tapa quelque chose dessus, le reposa, puis ressortit comme il était entré.

Gon fut réveillé en milieu de matinée par une dispute entre Lelolio et Kurapika dont il ne comprenait que vaguement les tenants et aboutissants. Il était dans un lit, on avait changé ses vêtements, et il sentait qu'un énorme bandage lui enserrait le crâne:

« -Gon ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux adultes: Tu vas bien ?!

-Heu... Oui... Répondit le jeune garçon après avoir évalué son état dans les grandes lignes: Il était courbaturé, avait terriblement mal dans tout le bas du corps et même assez profondément en lui, et une migraine lancinante envahissait sa tête.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Lui demanda Kurapika. Le cœur de Gon rata un battement:

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il faussement naïf.

-De ta tête. Répondit le blond sur un ton péremptoire. L'enfant poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur: Il ne parlait que de ça. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui s'était produit.

-Je suis sorti cette nuit, un type ma cherché des ennuis, on s'est battu, je me suis prit un mauvais coup et après je me souviens plus trop. Répondit Gon, penaud, en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Lui hurla Leolio, si tu risquais pas le traumatisme crânien je t'en aurais collé une !

-Leolio a raison, c'est dangereux de sortir en pleine nuit dans York Shin, surtout qu'on ne sait pas où se trouve les membres de la Brigade Fantôme, tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Surenchérit l'homme à la chaine.

-Désolé. S'excusa l'enfant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne du main, avec un sourire gêné.

-Ouais bah désolé ou pas, tu vas rester là quelques temps. Allez vient Kurapika, on va aller chercher des médicaments pour cette andouille. »

Le duo sortit. Seul resta dans la pièce un quatrième protagoniste qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Killua, qui fixait son ami avec un regard inquisiteur. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence particulièrement pesant, il finit par lâcher froidement:

« -Alors c'était bien ? Gon commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise. J'espère en tout cas. Parce que si en plus tu te retrouves dans un tel état pour rien, c'est la honte.

Les doigts du petit brun agrippèrent fermement les draps: C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en demandant à Hisoka de ne pas lui laisser de marques. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait et ne s'en sentait pas coupable: Il avait couché avec le magicien et ça lui avait plu, bien qu'il se soit réellement mit en danger pour ça. Seulement il ne tenait pas à faire face au jugement, voire et surtout, à la sollicitude de ses amis, terrifiés à l'idée qu'ils aient été aussi proche de le perdre. C'était Hisoka pas vrai ? Le « type qui t'as cherché des ennuis ». Poursuivit le jeune assassin, sa voix ne reflétant aucune pitié.

-Oui. Répondit le plus jeune d'une voix minuscule.

-Franchement je suis étonné que tu t'en sois tiré qu'avec un coup sur la tête. Quand je t'ai vu sur le canapé ce matin je m'attendais à ce que tu sois couvert de cicatrices et que tu baignes dans ton propre sang... Enfin tu t'en fous pas vrai ? Pour le moment t'es juste content de t'être autant amusé.

-Oui. Acquiesça le brun d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Tu sais Gon, je vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, de toute façon tu m'écouterais pas. Cependant comprends bien que la seule raison pour laquelle t'es encore en vie, là, tout de suite, c'est parce que ce tordu a jugé que t'étais pas encore digne de vraiment l'affronter. Mais la prochaine fois que vous vous croiserez ce sera un vrai combat, et dans l'hypothèse où tu en sortirais vivant... T'en sortiras pas indemne. » Gon réalisa alors subitement que Killua et lui ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés pensaient que les deux hunter s'étaient battus. En même temps c'était tellement logique, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il s'en tira donc avec une courte réprimande et quelques soupirs de son ami. Quand celui-ci fut sorti de sa chambre, le téléphone de Gon émit un petit bruit caractéristique: ll venait de recevoir un message. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un sms en de pareilles circonstances alors qu'il n'avait donné son numéro qu'à ses trois amis, le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il comptait dorénavant dans ses contacts un certain: « As de pic » et que c'était justement lui qui lui avait écrit. Enfin, écrit, le contenu du message était extrêmement rudimentaire, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit cœur noir. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Mais l'essentiel était là, le plus jeune possédait le numéro de son adversaire déviant et il savait pertinemment à quels fins il était prévu qu'il l'utilise.

Affaiblit par la douleur et la fatigue de cette nuit blanche riche en efforts et émotions, Gon se laissa couler sur l'oreiller moelleux et s'enfonça dans les draps bien chauds, son téléphone à la main. Le monde brillant, bruissant, plein de couleurs, d'odeurs et d'expériences neuves attendrait demain. Confortablement installé, il sombra dans un sommeil tranquille, empli de rêves moites de sexe et de violence.


End file.
